bleachfandomcom-20200222-history
Kenpachi Zaraki vs. Tenken
|image = |conflict=Zanpakutō Rebellion |date = |place =Soul Society |result =Unknown |side1 =*Captain Kenpachi Zaraki |side2 =*Tenken *Gonryōmaru |forces1 =*Zanjutsu *Zanpakutō |forces2 =Gonryōmaru: *Zanpakutō (Shikai) Tenken: *Swordsman- ship *Zanpakutō (Shikai, Bankai) |casual1 =*Unknown |casual2 =*Unknown }} is a battle which takes place during the Zanpakutō Rebellion. It focuses on 11th Division Captain Kenpachi Zaraki's fight against Tenken and Gonryōmaru. Prelude In the Seireitei, Ichigo Kurosaki walks toward a hot spring before stopping. As Ichigo recalls seeing Byakuya, fighting Senbonzakura, and watching them move away as he collapsed from the poison of Konjiki Ashisogi Jizō, 8th Division Captain Shunsui Kyōraku states Yoruichi Shihōin said she knew where Captain-Commander Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto is and asks her to tell them. As Ichigo turns around to see Shunsui and 13th Division Captain Jūshirō Ukitake standing before her, Yoruichi says she sensed Yamamoto's Reiatsu at the location in question in addition to it being the most likely place for him to be.Bleach anime; Episode 246 Asking Shunsui what they should do, Ukitake states there is not much point in waiting for the Zanpakutō Spirits to come to them. As Shunsui admits it has never been their nature to wait, 11th Division Lieutenant Yachiru Kusajishi tells Kenpachi, they should get going and says it is their turn to find Yamamoto. Telling Yachiru she can relax, Kenpachi states they are not playing hide-and-seek. Attracting Yoruichi's attention, Kenpachi asks her if the man he wishes to fight is there. Smiling, Yoruichi confirms this and tells Kenpachi to be careful to not take on Yamamoto by mistake. Laughing, Kenpachi says he is sure he can tell Yamamoto from Byakuya. Standing up, Yoruichi asks Shunsui and Ukitake if they will be coming with them. As Shunsui and Ukitake nod, Ichigo looks on. Later, in a forest, Ukitake notes this is definitely Yamamoto's Reiatsu. When Ukitake says he is sensing a powerful barrier around it, Shunsui states Ryūjin Jakka was probably too much for Muramasa to manage and says he must have placed Yamamoto in a special containment field. Stating they would be very fortunate if it is true, Ukitake says they would not have to take on the power of Ryūjin Jakka. When Kenpachi states Yoruichi seems to be very positive Yamamoto is down there, Yoruichi confirms this and says Yamamoto is here. When Yoruichi states the only problem is this cave meandering through the ground like a maze, Yachiru expresses understanding and sniffs the air. Saying there is another entrance on the other side, Yoruichi states she is sure it is guarded as well and says they must proceed with extreme caution if all of the Zanpakutō Spirits are in there. Stating this is a pain, Kenpachi says they should start moving and walks toward the cave entrance as Yachiru agrees with him and cheers him on. Later, Kenpachi walks through darkness and curses. Stating this sucks, Kenpachi says he came in here ready to fight. Wondering how he is supposed to find someone to fight if he cannot see where he is going, Kenpachi asks Yachiru where she believes they should go. When Yachiru tells him to go this way, Kenpachi states this does not help and says he cannot see where Yachiru is pointing. When Yachiru tells him to go in another direction, Kenpachi tells her to stop messing around. Later, as part of a wall is destroyed, Kenpachi states Tenken and Gonryōmaru finally decided to show up and says this saves him time looking for them. Stating he is glad Kenpachi came, Gonryōmaru says he will get his revenge from their last encounter. Battle Later, a yelling Kenpachi blocks Tenken's attack. Smiling, Kenpachi forces Tenken's blade back. As flames emanate from Tenken's mouth, Kenpachi says it is time for Tenken to die and slashes at him. As the tips of the stalactites in front of Kenpachi are cut off, Tenken lands on a nearby platform as Kenpachi expresses surprise. When Gonryōmaru runs forward while his pike crackles with electricity, Kenpachi turns around and slashes at him, sending Gonryōmaru flying away with a blast of yellow Reiatsu.Bleach anime; Episode 247 As Gonryōmaru lands, Kenpachi asks him what is wrong and states he believed he was going to have a lot of fun with Gonryōmaru. As Kenpachi asks Gonryōmaru if this is the best he can do, Yachiru pokes her head out from behind a stalagmite and tells Tenken they are not going to defeat Kenpachi if all they do is defend against his attacks. When Kenpachi tells her she should try keeping her mouth shut, Yachiru pops out from a stalactite behind him. Saying it is true, Yachiru states this fight is not fun to watch so far. As Yachiru notes Tenken and Gonryōmaru do not appear to be fighting with everything they have got, Kenpachi tells her to stay quiet and let him handle this. Turning his attention to Tenken and Gonryōmaru, Kenpachi admits Yachiru is right and says something is off. When Kenpachi asks him if he does not want to settle this and be done with it, Gonryōmaru states it is not only about winning or losing for him and Tenken. Noting Tenken and Gonryōmaru were not planning on winning from the start, Kenpachi proclaims he is bored with this and glows with yellow Reiatsu, which erupts around him. Later, as the other captains deduce they have been intentionally lured away from Ichigo by the Zanpakutō Spirits whom they are fighting, Gonryōmaru is sent flying back as Kenpachi states there is a lot going on in this cave. Telling Tenken to not worry about it, Kenpachi says he will give them his full attention. Stating he is staying right here, Kenpachi tells Tenken to show him what he has got. Yelling, Kenpachi repeatedly clashes with Tenken as Yachiru watches from behind a rock. Saying this is more like it, Yachiru smiles. Later, after Muramasa gains control of it, Ryūjin Jakka bursts through the ceiling of the cave and traps the other Shinigami within its flames. As the ground underneath him rumbles, Kenpachi notes the others appear to have started fighting as Yachiru says she hopes Ichigo is doing okay out there. Stating he gets to fight Ichigo next if Ichigo wins, Kenpachi says he will fight Ichigo's killer if Ichigo dies. Turning to a kneeling Tenken, Kenpachi asks him where they were.Bleach anime; Episode 248 Standing up, Tenken spins his bolas, which burst into flame, before throwing them at Kenpachi. Telling Tenken it is time for him to stop playing with his toys, Kenpachi knocks the bolas away with a slash from his sword before leaping forward and clashing with Tenken, who is pushed back by the force of the attack before stopping. As he and Kenpachi clash several times, Tenken brings his flaming sword down upon Kenpachi, who catches it with his hand as the flames around it disperse. Telling Tenken he will have to do better than this, Kenpachi states he knows who Tenken is. emanates from Tenken.]] Saying Tenken has not been focused on this fight because he was too busy protecting Gonryōmaru, whose broken sword form lies on the ground nearby, Kenpachi says this is why he made the decision to cut down Gonryōmaru first. Laughing, Kenpachi states it is just him and Tenken now. Raising his sword above his head, Kenpachi proclaims the real fight is about to begin. As a column of yellow Reiatsu forms and dissipates, a strong wind blows through the area, breaking several stalagmites, as Yachiru smiles. As Kenpachi watches, the dust in front of him is blown away as a column of red Reiatsu emanates from Tenken. When Yachiru notes Tenken is finally ready to take him on, Kenpachi confirms this and tells Yachiru he wants her to stay back. Confirming this, Yachiru leaps off of the stalactite she was standing on and tells Kenpachi to have fun as she runs off. When Tenken activates his Bankai, a whirlwind surrounds him. As the whirlwind dissipates, the land above splits apart as Kokujō Tengen Myō'ō stands before Kenpachi, who laughs maniacally. Saying this is what he is talking about, Kenpachi states he hopes Kokujō Tengen Myō'ō has more power to back up his size. As Kenpachi proclaims he is about to come up and say hello, Kokujō Tengen Myō'ō raises its sword above its head. As Kenpachi yells, a column of yellow Reiatsu extends skyward from him. As Kokujō Tengen Myō'ō brings its sword down upon the column of Reiatsu, Kenpachi leaps toward it. Later, a panting Kenpachi stands before Kokujō Tengen Myō'ō and tells it to makes its next move. As Yachiru expresses concern for Kenpachi, Kokujō Tengen Myō'ō remains still.Bleach anime; Episode 249 Telling Kokujō Tengen Myō'ō to do it, a yelling Kenpachi leaps toward it. When Kokujō Tengen Myō'ō swings its blade toward him, Kenpachi attempts to block, only to be sent flying into a wall by the force of the impact. As Yachiru calls out to him, Kenpachi crashes into the ground in front of her. As the dust clears, Kenpachi sits up and tells Yachiru to not worry. Rubbing the back of his head, Kenpachi cracks his neck and states Kokujō Tengen Myō'ō is tougher than he thought. Moving to the ground in front of Kokujō Tengen Myō'ō, Kenpachi says this battle is getting tough as Kokujō Tengen Myō'ō raises its sword over its head. Proclaiming this is his kind of fight, Kenpachi laughs as Kokujō Tengen Myō'ō brings its sword down upon him. Blocking the sword with his own sword, Kenpachi is pushed into the ground. As the dust settles, a laughing Kenpachi tells Kokujō Tengen Myō'ō this was a good attack and proclaims it will have to do better in order to defeat him. As yellow Reiatsu emanates from him, Kenpachi pushes the sword of Kokujō Tengen Myō'ō back. As Kokujō Tengen Myō'ō reels back, Kenpachi leaps toward it. Jumping off of the wrist of Kokujō Tengen Myō'ō, Kenpachi cuts off one of its horns as he hurtles past it. Landing behind Kokujō Tengen Myō'ō, Kenpachi turns around and proclaims he is not done yet. Aftermath In the Human World, Muramasa manages to free Kōga Kuchiki as the Shinigami and their Zanpakutō Spirits unite in order to stop him, leaving the result of this fight unknown. References Navigation Category:Fights Category:Anime Only